


Perfect

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: Louis struggles with staying dry. Liam and Niall assist.





	Perfect

Louis breaks down just after a show. He's in Niall's arms, with wet jeans, and a sense of humiliation. He's had an accident. Not on stage, thank god, but just after. He couldn't help it, he keeps sobbing into Niall's shoulder, ensuring he knows it was an accident, and that it won't happen again. 

But it does. It happened later that week, during the night. Louis wet his bunk, and went to Niall for a shoulder to cry on. He shouldn't do it. Niall's knee is sore. Niall needs some space. Why would Niall bunk with him? He changed his pyjama bottoms. He needs Niall. He needs his Irishman. He opened the curtain to find Niall curled up in bed on his phone. Niall took one look at his tearstained face, and saw that he was needed. Slowly and painfully, he made room for Louis. When he had made room for him, Louis climbed in beside him, gently, gently, and cuddled into Niall.   
"I wet my bunk..." he whispered. "I hate this." he said. Niall sighed, and nodded.   
"I wish I could do more for you, Lou. But you won't like, nor accept my next offer. It'll stop the wetting, but you'll lose some dignity in the process." Louis sighed.   
"I don't know if I won't. I just don't want to have any more visible accidents." Niall nodded.   
"Sleep now. In fact, go for a wee, come back, and then sleep, and we'll talk more when it's a respectable time of day." Louis scurried to do exactly as Niall said, and headed back to bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously in the arms of his not-quite-boyfriend-but-more-than-friend. 

The next morning, Louis and Niall awake at ten am. No one came to wake them at a ridiculously early time. Which was unusual, to say the least. They got up at their own pace, Louis skipping to the bathroom first, and coming back to help Niall up out of bed, since his knee was always stiff in the morning. Louis kissed his cheek when he was up, before taking it slow into the kitchen, where there was no one. He made Niall tea to take his paracetamols with, and then made him a cooked breakfast, and one for himself. They sat in silence while they munched their way through bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes, hash browns, beans, tomatoes, fried bread, and toast. Niall's arteries were not going to thank him for this later, and neither was his backside, or any of the other boy's noses. But it tasted so good going in, that he brought himself not to care about possible gaseous side effects. Hell, his knee even felt a little bit better after all that food. It must be the same effect that chocolate gave you, endorphins and shit. 

They went into the games room, the other boys must have gone out to do actual things. Louis and Niall sat down, switched the television on, and began to watch the morning news. Niall muted it about an hour in.   
"Look, I've probably been dreading this talk as much as you have this morning. But that's two sober accidents you've had, Lou. Being drunk doesn't count. If you have to piss when you're drunk, you just go, it doesn't really matter where. But sober, it definitely does." he said, stopping to take a drink of his coffee, and set it back down again. Louis sighed.   
"Just come out with it, Ni. We need a back up plan. I can't soak my mattress every night, and I certainly can't bunk with you. You need the space for your knee." Louis said. Niall sighed.   
"You're not gonna like it, but I think you'll have to use adult nappies, Lou. You're having accidents. You had that bad one behind stage, and I know you've been coming close to that this week. I had Liam go out to buy me some, and we'll do it when he gets back. No arguments." Louis sighed, again.   
"You're right, I don't like it. But if it's my only option, I'll try to do it." he said. "For you." Louis leant forwards and placed a kiss on Niall's lips, and then his knee.   
"I hope it gets better soon, I hate seeing you like this." he said. Niall smiled.   
"This is fixing itself. Slowly. But I don't know about your problem. If it gets too bad, we might have to go and see a urologist. I don't want you to have to wear these if it's not the best solution." Louis sighed.  
"At the moment, it's the only solution we have, so I may as well." he told him, kissing his cheek. 

Liam came back a while later with the package.   
"Come into the bathroom with me, Lou. I won't hurt you. Niall just can't be doing with all the bending down." he said. Louis followed him, trusting Liam because Niall had trusted him to get them in the first place. Liam opened the door, and lay a towel down.  
"Lay down on the towel for me." he said. "There we are..." he said. Liam began to pull his jeans down, and lay them aside, along with his boxers, Louis already looked embarrassed.   
"We've seen each other's junk before, Lou. Calm down." he said, before changing him into a nappy, taping it up around his hips, before pulling his boxers over it. "No one will suspect a thing." he said, before passing him sweatpants and letting him change into them. When he was done, he packed away, washed his hands and took Louis back out to Niall, who was meant to be resting his knee, but was straining himself to hear anything that he could. When Louis finally came out and cuddled into him, Niall smiled, and held him close. He put his chin on top of his head, and then inhaled the fruity smell of his hair.  
"As soon as I can bend on my knees properly, Lou, I promise, I'll change you, yeah?" he asked. Louis nodded.   
"Okay..." he murmured.

Later on that night, Louis was readied for bed with the help of Niall and Liam, and he was tucked in.   
"We'll go together when we room in a hotel." he promised. 

Louis found himself snuggled under Niall's arm the next week. Perfect.


End file.
